


Neighbors?

by cosmicdisaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Jo and Charlie), Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cas Is Moving In, Dean Winchester - Freeform, I'm a Sucker for Jolie, M/M, We'll Cross that Bridge When We Get There, also, just a warning, possible sabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicdisaster/pseuds/cosmicdisaster
Summary: Someone is moving in next to Dean Winchester. And he's hot.





	1. The Guy Next Door is Hot

Dean came home on a brisk autumn Thursday to see a mover's truck outside of the house next to his own. He couldn’t say he was entirely disappointed (or disappointed at all, honestly), to see the chick next door packing her shit and leaving the neighborhood. She was an absolute nightmare. She threw house parties that raged on until early in the morning, her yard was always trashed, and she came at 3 am last Tuesday in her boyfriend’s pretentious car, blaring music. Not to mention, she was a total bitch.

But all of that was irrelevant, because she was leaving, and he would never have to deal with her ever again.

~*~

It was late winter, and Dean was beginning to think the house would never sell. But then, the “For Sale” sign disappeared and a week and a half later, on a Saturday afternoon in mid-January, Dean saw a different mover's truck. There were two people walking up the pathway to the house; a shorter guy, with long-ish hair and a goofy grin, who appeared to be cracking jokes to a taller woman with dark red hair. They both carried large boxes, walking toward the door that had been propped open. The guy said something to the girl and she rolled her eyes, elbowing him in the side.

If those were his new neighbors, they seemed nice enough. He watched from his bedroom window as another woman jumped out of the truck, she had a bright smile and that wonderful orange-y red hair, and she was dragging half a sofa out of the van. Dean began to wonder how all these people were related, and who would be living next door. Were these people roommates? Siblings? Or maybe- His train of thought promptly flew off the rails when he saw who was carrying the other side of the sofa. Holy fuck. The guy was stunning and Dean hoped to god that this was his new neighbor. He had dark, tousled hair, that "just fucked" type of thing. He had on a light blue button down, a black hoodie, grey oxfords, and a pair of forest green skinny jeans that Dean imagined must have been created for his personal benefit because, dear Lord, look at that ass.

Dean suddenly drew back from the window he'd been watching from, if these people saw him staring, they would think he was a complete creep. But he couldn't help one last glance down at them, where he saw the redhead with the couch setting it down because she was laughing so hard, and the dream boat playfully threatening her. They weren't a couple, were they?


	2. Dean is Not a Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is not a stalker. He just sees people come and go. Whatever.

So, hot guy had been living next to Dean for four or five months now, and Dean still hadn’t worked up the courage to talk to him. In fact, Dean avoided him. He tried to have as little contact as possible with the hot guy next door, because Dean knew he would mess everything up if he tried to talk to him. God, he didn’t even know the dude’s name. He did know other things about him, though. For example, he never had anyone over except for the people who had helped him move in that day in January and some other tall blond guy who Dean thought was his boyfriend, maybe. That was even more reason not to talk to him, though, because if Dean got rejected, that would suck more than not knowing him. It wasn’t that Dean stalked him or anything, God no. He simply seemed to have a similar schedule, so he saw people coming and going a lot.

Whatever. It wasn’t creepy. He didn’t care anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys prefer fewer chapters, but they're all longer than these? Or do you want me to stick with this length and speed of posting?


	3. He Plays the Clarinet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the guy next door is hot, and he plays the clarinet. And he play the clarinet well. Like, insanely well. Great.

It hadn’t been intentional, definitely not the first time. The second time was unexpected, too. The third time was just a coincidence. And the fourth time, well, yeah. He knew what he was doing.

Time to explain. It had begun in late May, Dean had just happened to fall asleep on his deck that particular Friday. At 1:06am, Dean was jolted awake to the sound of music. He quickly caught on to the fact that the music was coming from next door. Dean didn’t know much about music or instruments or anything like that, really, but he was pretty sure he was hearing a clarinet. He was positive that the musician playing it was an absolute genius. It had this wonderful wooden sound to it, and the notes were clear and strong.

It did take him a few minutes, though, to realize this was live. His neighbor was the one playing. None of this was helping dissolve the hopeless crush he has on the guy. It suddenly crossed Dean’s mind that the dude probably couldn’t see him. He probably didn’t know he had an audience. There was a 5ft wooden fence that the previous owner had put up which separated the yards. Hot guy probably hadn’t seen Dean passed out on the weird patio furniture Sam had convinced him to buy.

It seemed like he played for ages. Dean quickly realized why he liked the music so much, it was deliberate and careless, it was soft and stern, it was clear and dark, it was an auditory contradiction. It was beautiful. Eventually, Dean let it lull him to sleep.

Dean woke up the next morning, disoriented. He checked his watch, 7:34am. He heard the sound of a glass door opening, and the light slapping of bare feet on wood. Oh shit. He waited for the sliding glass door to open again, then he quietly sneaked to his own door and slipped inside. He sagged against the wall. _Shit_. The guy played the clarinet, really well, too. He was fucked.

~*~

So, that was how it had started, but Dean was greedy, he wanted to hear more of the amazing sound, so he came outside at 12:30am the next night, just to see if his neighbor would be out again. Dean wasn’t disappointed.

Dean learned the schedule that his neighbor played on. Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. Dean never missed a performance, even Thursdays and Sundays, when he had work in the morning. He didn’t care. He was addicted to the sound. Dean would get up in the middle of the night, and sit cross-legged on his deck until his neighbor finished. Sometimes he would play for half an hour, sometimes he would play for two hours straight.

He had thought about recording what his neighbor, but it just felt wrong, and besides that, Dean knew it just wouldn’t be the same as when he heard it for himself.

Dean did feel creepy sometimes, though, listening to this guy, late at night, when he didn’t even know. Dean felt like he was was invading privacy. But he just couldn’t bring himself to stop.

~*~

Everything changed when he heard his neighbor talking to someone one Wednesday night in August. He had been outside watering the few dying plants he owned.

“Gabe, no.” an exasperated voice had said.

“Come on, Cassie, you would be a hit!”

“I hate performing, you know that.”

“Please, just come one night. Just this Friday. Just one set, like, ten songs.”

“Gabe.”

“You have to. Please? I ask so little of you, brother dear.”

There was a snort in response to that.

“I need people to perform at the coffee house, the customers love it, but all the bands that I’ve talked to suck fat ass. Please, please, please?”

“Fine.”

_Cassie?_

~*~

And that was why Dean was sitting on his bed, half naked, trying to decide what to wear to go to some hipster coffee joint downtown on a Friday night, despite the fact that the last time he left the house on a Friday to go anywhere but a bar had been, like, four years ago. That was when he had been dating Lisa, and she had dragged him to some lame concert, a pop band. The venue was packed with screaming women and, ugh. That was enough thinking about that.

He decided it was time to make a call. _The call_.

“Jo?”

“What.”

“I don’t know what to wear.”

“I’ll be there in seven minutes. Please have underwear on.”


	4. Jo, Please Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is a child who can't dress himself, and Cas, apparently, wears 14 layers at all times.

“Okay, what is  _ that? _ ” She was making a face. 

“I don’t know! I was trying to look nice!” It really wasn’t his fault, he just had no idea what to wear. 

“Dude. That,” She gestured at his ensemble, “Is not it.”

“Okay well, help me. Please, Jo, please. I am fully aware I don’t know how to dress myself, so just help me.” 

“You know I love a little begging... Fine,” She said, mocking exasperation, “Just get out of my sight, everything you are wearing clashes. You are a disaster.”

 

~*~ 

 

Forty-five minutes (and a lot of bickering) later, Dean was dressed in what Jo had deemed acceptable. He had on a black t-shirt, the horrendous skinny jeans Jo had made him buy forever ago, black hi-tops, and the weird green leather jacket Jo had gotten for him a few years back. It was actually a really cool coat, and Jo said it “made his eyes  _ pop”,  _ whatever that meant. Regardless, he did really like it, he just never knew what to wear it with. 

Any case, he was dressed and ready to go. He was grabbing his keys and stuffing his wallet in his back pocket when he heard Jo yell, 

“Not so fast, good sir, I’m coming.”

“What? Why?”

“Come on, I don’t want to miss out on all the fun.” She whined, “Plus, I wasn’t to see the hot guy you were talking about, and double-plus, I’m tryna find me a woman. I can’t miss my opportunities to get out on the town.”

“Fine, fine, fine. Whatever. But let’s go already.” 

“We have to swing by my house first.”

Dean groaned. 

 

~Cas~

 

“Cas, it’ll be fine. You’ll be great,” Charlie assured Castiel, who looked like he was about to fall over. 

“It’s not even a big deal. I don’t know why I’m so nervous. It’s just a coffee shop. No one will even be there.” Cas sat down on the edge of his bed, tapping his right foot restlessly.

“You’ll do amazing, my spidey-senses are telling me so, now get off your fat butt and get ready,” She pulled him up off the bed and pushed him toward the bathroom, “You have twenty minutes to shower, I’ll pick out our clothes since you can’t dress yourself when you’re like this.”

 

Twenty-two minutes later, Cas came out of the bathroom, wearing what Charlie had set on the vanity for him. 

“Does this really look okay? It’s kind of… Revealing.”

“No, it’s really not, a little tight, but you’re just used to wearing fourteen layers. You look fantastic. Super duper hot.” 

“I don't know that  _ super duper _ was the best way to put that.”

“Shut up and get your stupid clarinet then get in the stupid car.”

Cas walked toward his living room to grab his instrument and watched as the guy next door pulled out of his driveway. They’d never even talked. It was weird, Cas had only caught a glimpse of the guy once. All of their neighbors said he was courteous, Castiel didn’t think he’d done anything to drive the dude away. Why did he seem to avoid Cas? He snapped out of his daze when Charlie bounced over to him, 

“What’re you doing-ah-lemme fix your hair.” Charlie pulled him down and messed with his hair until she decided she was happy with it. 

“Okay, come on, let’s go get you to the coffee house for the performance of a lifetime!”  

 

~Dean~

 

Jo was leaning over her vanity, stabbing something around her eye, while Dean sat on the bed, watching her attack her face.

“Jo-o, come on! Can we  _ please  _ go?  It’s already six thirty, and he starts at seven.”

“Gimme five minutes.”

 

~*~

 

Ten minutes later they were headed for the door. “What is it with this guy anyway,” Jo began as she stepped into the passenger’s seat, “I mean, you’ve never even talked, you avoid him, and suddenly you want to see him perform?”

“Jo, it’s not-I just-” Dean cut himself off. “I wanna see him play, like, face-to-face. And maybe meet him.”

“What?”

“Well, okay, so I’ve heard him play before-”

“How? What the hell, Dean? Are you a stalker?”

“Not a  _ stalker.” _

“Oh my god.”

“No, it’s not-”

“Oh my  _ god. _ ”

“Jo-”

“You have a crush!” She squealed. She actually  _ squealed. _ “This is just like eighth grade when you had a crush on Molly Stewart so you went to all her softball games. Too bad she was  _ super gay. _ ”

“You will never let that go, will you?”

“I got to makeout with her in the bathroom because you were a little dick. Why would I ever let that go?” Jo laughed.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean chuckled with her, pulling out of the driveway. 

 

~Cas~

 

Cas was setting up his stuff on the little balcony that overlooked the interior of the coffee shop. It was only accessible from a little ladder in the back. Cas wrung his hands nervously and looked out over the store. It was a quaint little place, full of paintings from local artists and old books and plants and fairy lights. Cas’ favorite thing about it was the amazing chandelier that hung from the ceiling in the center of the shop. It had a weirdly calming effect on Cas. So he just kept staring at it in hopes of staying calm.  The place was packed. Almost every table was full, and the waitresses were practically running from the kitchen and back. A couple burst through the doors, a blonde girl and a guy in a green jacket and he watched the as they moved to the back to find a seat. He checked his watch, 7:04pm. He should have started playing already. Cas took a deep breath in, cleared his throat, and-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, I'd love to hear your opinion.


	5. Hipster Coffee Shops and Hot Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to a a hipster coffee shop.

~Dean~

 

The traffic was awful, and Jo had forgotten her purse so they had to turn around and get it, it was a miracle that they made it there on time. The place was packed, too. There were a few hipster-type coffee shops in town, the only reason Dean had known this was the right one was because it was the only shop in town with live music. 

 

Anyway, Jo and Dean pushed through the doors to the buzzing shop and made their way to the back of the building where there was an open table next to a group of people who looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t quite place them. There was a woman with orange-y red hair who looked extremely excited, she was smiling widely and making exaggerated gestures as she spoke. A lanky guy with blond hair and scruff who seemed to be making a sarcastic joke in response to something another red-headed woman at the table had said. The second woman had a certain elegance to her that made her seem regal, even in jeans. There was a teenage kid there, too, talking and laughing with the others, he had light brown hair and he was wearing a white apron and a black t-shirt. As Dean and Jo sat down another guy approached the group, he was shorter and had long-ish, brown hair. He was also wearing an apron and a black button down with the sleeves rolled up. He lightly smacked the teenager on the shoulder, scolding him for not working,

And as soon as the kid stood up, the shorter man took his seat. Everyone at the table laughed. Dean wondered why they looked so familiar. 

 

“Dean, stop being creepy.” His head snapped toward Jo, away from the table beside them. 

“I’m not creepy, you’re creepy.”

“Do you know them?”

“Nah, they just look familiar, I dunno why…” he trailed off. 

 

The kid from the table next to them chose that moment to turn to Dean and Jo. 

“Can I get you guys anything?” 

Dean was caught entirely off guard he hadn’t even picked up the menu, “Uhh-” Jo saved him,

“Yeah, thanks, can we get two decaf medium coffees and whatever flavor scones you guys have left.”

“Sure thing- your food shouldn’t be too long.” The kid rushed off toward the kitchen.

 

“It’s already a few minutes past seven, shouldn’t he have started?” Jo prompted, gesturing up to the balcony where Dean’s beautiful neighbor stood, clarinet in hand, looking nervous as ever. He had on a black button down, a black tie, and a black waistcoat. God, he looked good. Dean noticed it was tighter, more form-fitting than the guy usually wore, not that he was complaining because  _ damn.  _ He had been so lost in thought that he forgot that the reason he was here in the first place was to watch his neighbor be amazing.

 

Dean watched as the man breathed in deeply and began to play. It was beautiful. It had the same calming effect it always had on Dean. It had the same wonderful sound, but Dean found that the experience was greatly improved when he could see the musician at work. The entire shop quieted down as people listened to the clarinetist. Halfway into his second song, their food had arrived and Jo leaned over to him, “Dude, you weren’t kidding, this guy is amazing.”

Dean simply nodded in response. 

 

When they left, Dean was absolutely mesmerised. Watching his neighbor was way better than just listening to him, he hoped to god he would get the chance to see the guy perform again. 

 

~*~

 

It turned out that Dean did get to see his neighbor perform again, and again, and again. The guy played at the coffee shop every Friday and Saturday. Dean had yet to miss a performance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about taking so long to update... And seriously, I promise, the Destiel is coming. All comments and criticisms are appreciated.


	6. Lover Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie introduces herself in a less than formal way.

~Dean~

 

It had been about a month since Dean had started coming to see perform, he considered skipping out a few times so he seemed less stalker-y, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it, he enjoyed Cas’s music too much.

 

He was sitting in the same corner as always on a rainy Friday afternoon, drinking something Samandriel had recommended (Dean had gained a fondness for the kid since he started coming to the coffee house and now trusted him to bring Dean whatever was good), and sketching a picture of his favorite clarinetist. Sure, it was a little creepy, but Dean drew lots of people. He drew eye-catching strangers all the time. This time he just happened to have a little crush on the stranger. 

 

Anyway, he was just sitting there, minding his own business when a girl sat down right across from him. She was pretty, and she looked familiar, but Dean couldn’t place her. She had orange-y red ha- the girl. This chick was here just as often as Dean was. Never missed a performance. Dean clumsily closed his sketchbook and looked directly at her. 

“Hiya,” she began extending her hand, “I’m Charlie.”

“D-Dean,” he stammered. He was usually a bit smoother, but he had really been caught off-guard. 

“I see you almost every time I’m here, and I’m guessing that you’re here only for the music, like me, because I came in here a few times a month to check on Gabe before Cas started playing here and- let’s get to the point- are you his secret boyfriend?”

“What?”

“Well he’s obviously hiding something from us and-”

“Dude, I don’t know what you’re talking about, I don’t know anyone named- you mean the clarinetist? I’ve literally never talked to him in my life.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Then why were you drawing him?”

“I wasn’t-”

“Yes you were.”

“No, I don’t even know this guy-”

Charlie quickly reached across the table and flipped open Dean’s sketchbook to the page with the Cas dude on it. 

“No, you totally weren’t drawing him,” she mocked, holding up the journal. 

“Okay, fine. But I’m not dating him. I swear.” All Dean could think was that he should be so lucky.  

“Wanna tell me why you were drawing him, then?”

“I-uh, I draw lots of people, just, whoever. Eye-catching people.” She wasn’t convinced. 

“You aren’t dating him, but you’re drawing him.” Dean nodded. She did not seem like someone he wanted to mess with. Charlie just looked at him for a minute, extremely serious, when Jo called. Dean picked up his phone and answered without leaving his seat, Charlie’s eyes trained on him. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what would happen if he upset her. 

“Hey can I-” he said as he picked up the phone when he was cut off by Jo.

“How’s that picture of your boo bear coming?” Dean then realized that his phone was on speaker. 

“Jo, now is really not the best-”

“Calm your tits, lover boy, I’m callin’ to tell ya I can’t come tonight.”

“You’re wasted, aren’t you,” Dean groaned. 

“No. Yes.”

“Do you need me to come get you?”

“Nah, I got other plans, found this hot chick at the bar-”

“I get it. You’re good. Just call me tomorrow, kay?”

“Sure thing, lover boy.” With that, she hung up. 

  
The Charlie girl was smirking at him. “I get it. Lover boy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I intend to add to this... Leave suggestions, criticism, prompts, or whatever else in comments. Thanks for reading.


End file.
